fallen angel
by anallely crisscolfer
Summary: UNA HISTORIA SOBRE EL AMOR DESTINO Y LA BATALLA ENTRE EL BIEN Y EL MAL. hasta hace poco tiempo, kurt habia llevado una vida ordinaria sin embargo la vida de kurt se torna extraordinaria pero la cotidianidad llega a su fin cuando blaine un joven apuesto dulce y seductor llega a la vida de kurt con ello aparece el amor y atraccion pero tambien un gusto por la sangre y poderes.
1. Capítulo 1

Vi como el viento de principios del verano que entraba por la ventana de mi habitación que las cortinas se elevaran. La noche me convocaba, y yo la obedecí.

Desplace las cobijas que me cubrían, camine hacia la ventana y flote por la oscuridad de la medianoche. Mientras volaba sobre las oscuras calles del pueblo, sentí que el viento me golpeaba vertiginosamente. La gente dormía en sus casas, las cuales se veían como guijarros en la playa; al zigzaguear entre ellas, me regodee en el inmenso placer de mi viaje secreto. Estaba tan absorta en la sensación que, repentinamente, me encontré frente al enorme campanario de la iglesia del pueblo, una construcción del siglo XVIII. Me detuve ante el blancuzco e intrincado chapitel y me vi obligada a bajar y flotar frente al vitral circular de la iglesia. A pesar de que a la luz del cielo nocturno no se distinguían los colores del vitral, juraría que este me miro como lo habría hecho un sacerdote desde el pulpito: juzgándome. ¿Cómo no había notado el vitral antes, en mis otros sueños?

Sin advertencia alguna, el viento aumento su velocidad y me golpeo en la cara. Era fresco y húmedo, con olor a mar. De pronto sentí que la iglesia y las otras construcciones del pueblo, incluso las calles, me aprisionaban. Entonces desee estar en la libertad del océano.

Mis omoplatos se elevaron y se expandieron. Alinee los brazos y piernas para tener mayor velocidad. Di un cerrado giro hacia la izquierda para alejarme de la iglesia, y las pedregosas playas de la costa de Maine, la civilización iba desaparecido. Debajo de mí, el flujo y el reflujo de las enormes olas del océano rompían en la playa, seduciéndome para que me adentrara más y más sobre el mar.

Una luz brillante sobre un rocoso promontorio llamo mi atención. En la profunda oscuridad de la noche sin luna, la luz se consumía vigorosa e inexplicablemente. Me aleje del hipnótico llamado de la marea y descendí en picada hacia el promontorio para inspeccionar aquella imprevista desviación en mi sueño recurrente.

Al acercarme al pedregoso afloramiento, observe que la luz que yacía sobre la superficie no provenía de la fogata ni de una lámpara. Era un hombre. Aquello que me había parecido una luz era el resplandor de su cabello negro: era tan blanco el resplandor que relucía a pesar de la escasa iluminación nocturna.

La figura miraba hacia el mar y tenía las manos en los bolsillos de los jeans. Lucia joven, tal vez mi edad, dieciséis años. Que el notara mi presencia.

A pesar de la tenue luz hacia que su rostro se viera borroso, sentí una poderosa conexión con él. Me sentí atraído. Tenía ojos color avellana y su piel estaba extraordinariamente bronceada. Siendo su cabello negro, yo esperaba que su piel fuera más clara.

Entonces cambio de posición y así pude ver mejor su barbilla partida y sus ojos en forma de avellana. Pero entre más estudiaba su rostro, mas diferente se veía. Los ojos se veían azules en lugar de verdes, la nariz se alargó un poco y los labios se veían más rellenos. De pronto ya no lucia tan joven como yo, ni viejo como mis padres; parecía no tener edad. Sus rasgos se tornaron más angulares y perfectos, y su piel mas pálida, casi como si estuviera transformando en frio y pulido mármol. Casi como si un gran escultor hubiese convertido a un ser humano en una criatura etérea.

Luego volteo y me miro como si supiera que llevaba ahí un rato. Me mostro una espantosa sonrisa, una sonrisa que me hizo sentir que lo sabía todo. Su rostro perfecto ya no licia como la escultura de un ángel, sino como un demonio, y entonces supe que había mirado el rostro mismo del mal.

Abrí la boca para emitir un grito de terror. Y entonces, caí.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

Caí al suelo y sonó un golpe seco, o al menos eso creí.

Abrí los ojos y vi mi habitación. Esta recostada sobre mi cama trineo y la débil luz del sol de la mañana comenzaba a colarse por las persianas. El sueño había sido tan real que, de cierta forma, esperaba despertar desparramada sobre el promontorio y no en casa, entre las tibias cobijas.

De cualquier forma, no pude olvidar el sueño. Cuando me talle los ojos para tratar de olvidarlo, escuche una voz conocida que me llamaba desde el pie de las escaleras.

-Kurt.

Aun me sentía como intoxicado por el sueño. Moví los labios para responder pero solo pude emitir un sonido ronco.

-¿Kurt Elizabeth? Ya es hora de levantarse.

El hechizo del sueño se desvaneció en cuanto la voz de mi madre subió de tono y me llamo por mi nombre completo. Solo me llamaba Kurt Elizabeth (mi anticuado nombre, que sabía que yo detestaba) cuando estaba verdaderamente molesta conmigo. Mi voz volvió y le respondí.

-bajo en un minuto!

Me desenrede de las sabanas, me levante de la cama y camine con suavidad hasta el tocador, en donde había dejado preparada mi ropa. Temblé. De hecho, podía ver el vaho que exhalaba. ¿Por qué tenía tanto frio?

Mire alrededor y note que la ventana estaba entreabierta. Era solo una rendija, pero bastaba para que entrara el frio de una mañana otoñal de Maine. No recordaba haberla abierto antes de ir a dormir. Es extraño, pero a veces soy un poco distraído.

Cerré la ventana, junte mi ropa y atravesé el breve pasillo hacia el baño. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y abrí la llave del agua caliente; humedecí la esponja e hice un poco de espuma con el jabón de limas, y me mire al espejo por primera vez en el día.

Tanto como pude, ignore el reflejo de mis pálidos, casi trasparentes ojos azules. Por años, ese peculiar e inquietante color solo me había ganado miradas curiosas. Preferí enfocarme en aquello que si podía controlar. Estudie mis facciones y me pregunte, por millonésima vez, como podría dominar la rebeldía de mi cabello castaño y obstinadamente lacio cabello. Tome el peine y comencé el prolongado y doloroso proceso de desenredar todos los nudos. Bostece y desperté con lentitud al sol de la mañana.

Su brillante disipo el escalofriante final de mi sueño y elevo un poco mi ánimo. Pensé que, después de todo, tal vez podría sobrevivir a mi primer día de preparatoria a pesar de que aun deseaba vivir en cámara rápida todas las trivialidades e ir directo a la universidad. Evitarme los pasillos y los salones repletos de las poses y las actitudes sociales, y de las habladurías que tanto nos distraen del trabajo escolar.

En menos de una hora me encontraba caminando a toda velocidad por los pasillos, apresurándome entre todos los estudiantes, de los primeros y los últimos grados, que me resultaban bastante conocidos por desgracia. Me acerque al nuevo casillero que me habían asignado, con una sola y silenciosa oración en mis labios: "por favor, por favor, por una vez en la vida, que el casillero de Finn no este junto al mío." Por alguna desafortunada jugada del destino, con gran regularidad me veía sometida a la presencia del súper popular Finn Hudson, tanto en la escuela como en casa (también es mi vecino de la casa de junto). Asimismo, la cercanía de nuestros apellidos, Hummel y Hudson, me había condenado por toda la eternidad a ser la vecina de casillero de fin. La situación se tornaba aún más incómoda porque Finn, de manera rutinaria, me ignoraba en la escuela, pero actuaba como si fuera mi amiga en casa. Por otra parte, debo admitir que la inevitable cercanía que teníamos en la escuela y nuestras ventajas pues de alguna forma, gozaba de cierta inmunidad a los juegos tontos de su grupo de amigas.

No tuve que esforzarme demasiado ni por mucho tiempo porque, mientras revisaba los casilleros para encontrar el numero veinticuatro, el cual me habían asignado, me di cuenta de que mi oración no había sido recibido respuesta. Ahí estaba Finn entre el sequito de amigos que, como si fuera abejas, rodeaban a su reina, Quinn.

Se veían libres y resplandecientes con sus bronceados perfectos, jeans deslavados y sandalias de colores para el verano. Lucían increíblemente jóvenes, como jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

Debido a todas nuestras misiones para salvar el medio ambiente en países pobres, mis padres me habían inyectado un sentido de responsabilidad con el mundo, tan fuerte que en realidad jamás había logrado sentirme relajada. Si acaso llegaba a tener un minuto libre sentía que debía ocuparlo para trabajar más horas como voluntaria en el comedor local para indigentes en lugar de salir a pasear.

Sabía que el grupito no tenía por qué preocuparme y la verdad es que la mayor parte del tiempo no me importaba después de todo Finn me había "invitado" en la primaria a pertenecer a sus circulo privado y fui yo quien la rechazo a ella. Tampoco en aquel tiempo podía aceptar la idea de permanecer a un grupo que con frecuencia votaba para "sacar" a sus amigos de la mesa en los recesos a la que relegaba a alguna de "aquellas mesas del fondo llenas de perdedores". Pero de alguna manera estaba tan cerca de la luz no podía evitar sentirme como un hoyo negro con mi cabello y mis jeans oscuros.

Quinn la más malévola del grupo estaba recargada precisamente sobre el casillero veinticuatro. Mi rostro se desencajo ante el casillero antes de que sonara la campana. Ella alcanzo a ver mi gesto y yo me prepare para recibir el embate. Pero en lugar de eso arrojo su dorado cabello rubio sobre los hombros y dijo sonriendo:

-Hey ¿Cómo te fue en el verano Kurt?

-bien-conteste con recelo mientras abría la puerta. Trate de parecer ocupada me sumergí en el casillero y acomode mis libros con lentitud deseando que Quinn hubiese desaparecido cuando yo sacara la cabeza.

Pero no funciono.

-¿adónde fuiste esta vez?-me pregunto cuándo Salí.

-a Kenia-le conteste al tiempo que cerraba el casillero.

No podía creer que Quinn admitiera que sabía mi nombre y que viajaba al extranjero en el verano.

-tienes mucha suerte de que tus padres te lleven a viajar por todo el mundo yo me tengo que quedar atrapada todo el verano en TILLINGHAST.

No sabía cómo contestarle en especial porque Finn y el resto de grupo dorado nos miraba con sonrisas expectantes en el rostro y en particular porque estaba segura de que la glamorosa visión de Quinn tenía de mis viajes al extranjero no tenía nada que ver con la realidad del tercer mundo así que no dije nada.

Quinn lleno el silencio:

-estamos pensando en reunirnos para almorzar ¿te nos quieres unir?

Estaba a punto de preguntarle porque cuando mercedes llego caminando por el pasillo.

En cuanto me vio hablando con Quinn aminoro el paso y tenso los hombros; se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que pasar frente a ella para llegar a mí y sabía que a pesar de ser mi mejor amiga la inmunidad que me brindaba la relación con Finn no era extensiva a ella.

Note como se irguió con valentía se acomodó el largo y negro cabello tras las orejas y se acercó a mí al compararla con la bronceada perfección de Quinn y sus amigos mercedes se veía demasiado simple con sus lentes de armazón metálico y la sencilla camiseta y jeans sin embargo yo sabía que detrás de ese camuflaje mi amiga ocultaba una discreta belleza. El asunto era que mercedes le desagradaba recibir cualquier tipo de atención incluso si se trata de halagos.

-Kurt creo que ya va a sonar la campana-me dijo. Nuestra primera clase era ingles avanzado y se rumoraba que la estricta señorita Taunton insistía mucho en la puntualidad.

Antes de que pudiera responderle a Quinn ella hizo el ademan de espantar una mosca en el aire y le dijo a su público:

-¿escucharon algo chicos?

Las otras se rieron burlonamente. Mire con rapidez a Finn quien se mantenía peculiarmente callado. Yo no esperaba que Finn defendiera a mercedes pero medio gusto ver que al menos no se había unido a los demás a la burla.

-¿no?-animaba por la risa de sus amigos Quinn volvió a hacer el ademan y continuo con su bromita-. Debe ser una asquerosa mosca.

-¿Qué le acabas de decir a mercedes?- dije sin poder ocultar la ira de mi voz lo cual me hizo molestarme mucho conmigo mimo. Al principio Quinn le fascinaba humillar a quienes no podían o no querían usar el "correcto" par de jeans ajustados o salir con el "correcto" chico atlético de tercer grado. Y entre más fuerte fuera la reacción de la persona humillada más lo gozaban. A mí no me gustaba mostrar ningún tipo de reacción porque con eso les daba gusto y seguían sus jueguitos. En especial porque mercedes podía defenderse perfectamente bien en el salón o en los pasillos si así lo quería. Solo que hoy no quiso hacerlo.

Quinn volvió a hacer el ademan pero en esta ocasión estuvo a punto de golpear a mercedes en la mejilla. Sentí como la ira se apoderaba de mi lo cual le había prometido a mi pacifica madre evitar desde aquel verano que tuve una espantosa discusión con un rencoroso miembro de nuestro equipo de misiones. Sentí como mi pálida piel enrojecía y tuve la extrañísima sensación de que mis omoplatos se levantaban y se extendían.

Sin pensarlo sujete a Quinn de la muñeca y de pronto el pasillo de la escuela se desvaneció y tuve una vivida visión de Quinn a los seis años como si yo fuera ella. Quinn estaba en la orilla de una piscina. Era el lujoso club campestre de TILLINGHAST del cual ella tanto presumía. En la imagen que vi había un grupo de niños y niñas molestándola porque tenía dientes de conejo y las rodillas chuecas. Quinn miraba alrededor en busca de la protección de y el consuelo de su madre quien en lugar de atender el llamado que le hacia su hija con la mirada tomo un GIN-AND-TONIC y camino hacia donde se encontraba su propio grupo de amigos varios de ellos padres de los niños que estaban molestando a Quinn. Su madre continúo fingiendo que no había notado la debilidad en sus ojos. En ese momento la pequeña Quinn se prometió a si misma jamás volver a mostrar esa vulnerabilidad y juro que ella seria quien haría sentir vulnerables a otros y los obligaría arrodillarse a sus pies.

Comencé a recibir una imagen más reciente. Quinn abrazaba con fuerza a un muchacho. Cuando mire a través de los ojos de ella me fue imposible ver el rostro del chico sin embargo pude escuchar cómo le murmuraba algo al oído con su grave voz. Al principio no entendí las palabras pero sentí que la cálida sensación del susurro hizo que Quinn se estremeciera. Poco a poco las palabras se hicieron más inteligibles y podría jurar que dijo: "Kurt". Pero ¿Qué es lo que tendría Quinn que hablar de mí con ese tipo?

Estaba absorta en ese pensamiento cuando mercedes me devolvió de golpe a la realidad. Estaba tratando de obligarme a soltar a Quinn; me susurraba:

-vamos Kurt no vale la pena.- la imagen se desvaneció con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido y me llevo de vuelta a la espantosa y bastante tangible Quinn adolecente. Sin embargo de las dos imágenes la de su infancia permaneció tan vivida en mí que podía sentir los sentimientos de la Quinn de seis años y saber lo que había pasado. Fue como si me hubiese convertido en esa pequeña niña y entonces sentí una profunda lastima por ella.

No era la primera vez que tenía una "visión" de ese tipo pero me había comenzado a suceder con más frecuencia desde que cumplí dieciséis años en junio. Por lo general no era gran cosa solo me permitían ver lo que había almorzado la gente o lo que pensaba de la ropa de sus amigos. Al principio solo creí que mi imaginación se estaba desbordando pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que me diera cuenta de que las cosas que veía y escuchaba en mi mente no eran inventos míos. Eran reales. Una de las primeras veces que sucedió tuve una visión en la niña que se sentaba a su lado y le pregunto exactamente qué opinaba al respecto. Pero ¿a quién podía contarle esas experiencias y que no me tomara por un loco de remate?

A pesar de los intentos de mercedes por separarme de Quinn continúe sujetando su muñeca mientras me debatía entre sentimientos de simpatía y odio. Ella no se movió; supongo que estaba demasiado sorprendida por lo que hice para arremeter contra mí con alguna de sus típicas pedradas o para intentar zafar su brazo siquiera. Permanecimos inmóviles hasta que sentí que mercedes retiraba con fuerza mis dedos de las muñecas de Quinn y me alejaba de ahí.

-¿en que estabas pensando Kurt? Ya sabes que me puedo cuidar de esos idiotas-susurro mercedes mientras me conducía al salón de clases. Me di cuenta de que lo que más le había molestado era que yo misma me hubiese puesto en riesgo. Mercedes era muy protectora conmigo.

-lo siento mercedes ya sé que puedes defenderte. En verdad no sé qué fue lo que me paso-le conteste.

Permanecimos en silencio mientras atravesábamos el concurrido pasillo. Sentí que alguien me miraba y voltee deseando que Quinn o su grupito no nos hubieran seguido para vengarse.

Pero no fue así. Ahí había un chico bajo con el cabello negro estaba recargado contra el marco de la puerta observándome. Sonrió con ironía como si hubiera presenciado toda la escenita de Quinn y compañía. Pero desde donde se encontraba eso habría sido imposible. Era muy guapo pero se veía más grande que el preparatoriano promedio. Su lenguaje corporal me decía que se sentía cómodo algo que yo jamás había visto en otros chicos. Por lo general a mí me molestaba la arrogancia pero su actitud no era precisamente eso era algo más. Tenía confianza en sí mismo y fue algo que sorprendentemente atrajo mi intención de inmediato. Estaba segura de que no lo conocía lo cual era bastante raro porque estábamos en mi pueblo y podía reconocer a casi todo mundo.

La campana sonó.

-oh dios no podemos llegar tarde a la primera clase con la señorita Taunton- me dijo mercedes y aceleramos el paso. Deje que me condujera al salón alejándome así de la penetrante mirada de aquel chico y de mi palpitante corazón.

Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo ojala les guste es una adaptación de un libro del mismo título. Intentare actualizar cada semana mínimo 2 capítulos por semana gracias por leerme ojala sea de su agrado.

Anallely :D


	3. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

En la siguiente semana de clases me olvide por completo de él. O al menos esa fue la mentirilla que me invente al mismo tiempo que me sumergía en las clases de inglés avanzado historia química español y calculo porqué supuestamente con el objetivo de prepararnos para la universidad la carga de trabajo de todas estas materias se había incrementado este año.

Pero en realidad estaba distraída y lo buscaba por todos lados. La relativa pequeñez de la escuela (solo había unos cien estudiantes en los últimos grados) hacia que su ausencia resultara aún más extraña como si solo hubiera sido un producto de mi imaginación.

En realidad no podía preguntarle a Mercedes si ella también lo había visto porque jamás habría dejado de cuestionarme. Durante años me había dedicado a proclamar mi indiferencia e inmunidad ante los chico de nuestra edad porque nunca me sentí que tuviera algo en común con ellos o ellos conmigo.

Pero para el viernes a la hora del almuerzo me halle revisando las mesas y la fila de la cafetería escolar buscándolo. Podía escuchar el zumbido de las voces a mi alrededor sin embargo mi mente estaba enfocada en algún otro sitio. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de sentirme exhausta: mis sueños nocturnos se habían vuelto más y más vividos por lo que despertaba con la sensación de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Conforme pasaba el día los detalles se hacían cada vez más borrosos pero en la noche volvía a estar en el cielo y a volar sobre el pueblo.

-Kurt ¿si me escuchaste? voltee hacia donde estaba Mercedes

-lo siento ¿Qué dijiste?

-te juro que últimamente pareces un fantasma. ¿En dónde andas?

Tuve que pensar cómo responder a una pregunta tan complicada. ¿Acaso debería contarle sobre los sospechosos y repetidos intentos de Quinn y sus amigas por ser amigables y justificar mi distracción con eso? Yo sabía que Mercedes no le daba importancia al sequito pero a nadie le gusta ser rechazado y ellas no estaban precisamente buscándola a pesar de que Mercedes y yo éramos como parte del mismo paquete. ¿O tal vez debería continuar justificando mi preocupación con la abrumadora carga de trabajo? Lo que me quedaba muy claro era que no quería que Mercedes supiera que todos se debían a un misterioso chico que había visto en el pasillo.

-lo siento supongo que estoy distraída porque los maestros no dejan de insistir en la importancia de la universidad. ¿Qué me decías?

-de hecho te estaba hablando sobre las universidades. ¡Vaya en serio que estas en la luna! ¿Verdad? No me estarás ocultando que conociste a algún chico en Kenia este verano ¿o sí?

Deba la cruda realidad de mi verano en Kenia la sospecha de Mercedes era tan ridícula que casi me hizo reír. Hasta que vi su cara. De veía realmente lastimada al pensar que yo pudiera ocultarle algo. Yo pensaría que la que había sido mi mejor amiga durante siete años y quien era casi como la hermana que nunca tuve sería un poco más madura.

Pero Mercedes era complicada. Cualquiera que la conociera podía darse cuenta de que era ingeniosa inteligente confiable y profundamente leal aunque a veces su lealtad rayaba en una actitud posesiva. Para notar todas sus cualidades era necesario acercarse bien a ella lo cual no era nada fácil. Tan solo unos meses antes de que nos conociéramos cuando Mercedes estaba en primer año su madre murió de cáncer. Por eso ella le daba temor desarrollar sentimientos por los demás; temía que más adelante la dejaran como había sucedido con su madre. Para progresarse Mercedes había construido unos enormes muros a su alrededor; yo fui una de las pocas personas que logro vencerlos y ganar su amistad.

-no te juro que no es así. Pase el verano con estiércol de animales africanos hasta los codos. Era un lugar muy poco glamoroso para conocer a un chico.

Mercedes se rio.

-¡qué asco! Pero conociendo a tus padres no me sorprende ni un poquito.

Al sentirse satisfecha con la respuesta comenzó a hablar de la lista de universidades a las que le gustaría asistir y de los requisitos de aceptación. Además menciono quienes eran aceptados con que calificaciones y todo esos detalles. En ese momento desee que Mercedes no fuera tan aprensiva porque yo sabía que cuando llegara el momento ella conseguiría ir a la universidad de su elección incluso si eso implicaba que tuviera que solicitar becas y ayuda económica para cubrir los gastos. Lo que su padre ganaba como empleado de mantenimiento de la universidad no era gran cosa.

Recogimos nuestras charolas y acomodamos y acordamos reunirnos en la cafetería DAILY GRIND al salir de la escuela. Volví a mi casillero para cambiar los libros de inglés por los de la clase de español; quería evitar a Quinn y a sus amigos de ser posible. Cuando me acerque al casillero veinticuatro y no detecte el pelo castaño tan característico de Finn exhale con alivio. Y entonces lo vi parado junto a mi casillero.

Pero no podía estar esperándome a mi tenía que ser una coincidencia. Sin saber cuál era la razón por la que él estaba ahí desee haber hecho una escala en los baños para cepillarme el cabello por lo menos.

Cuando me acerque note que era más guapo de lo que recordaba o mejor dicho no era que en realidad fuera tan lindo sino más bien atractivo. Sus ojos avellanas me inquietaron. De pronto comprendí que debí ser más o menos el mismo efecto de desasosiego que los míos causaban en las demás personas. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien más con ojos así.

Ni siquiera pude hablar cuando llegue a mi casillero pero no fue necesario porque unos segundos después él dijo:

-te ves diferente.

Tuve que hacer una pausa y recordar que yo no conocía a este chico. ¿Qué quiso decir y quien se creía como para hablarme como si me conociera?:

-¿cómo que diferente? No sé cómo es que podría verme "diferente" si ni siquiera nos conocemos- le dije y me hundí en el casillero.

-si nos conocemos. Fue hace tres veranos en Guatemala. Me quede sin aliento porque si había estado en Guatemala tres veranos atrás. Mientras buscaba entre mis libros sentía que el cerebro me estallaba. Efectivamente yo había ido tres veranos atrás con mis padres a un programa de entrenamiento universitario que ellos dirigieron en un área rural muy remota de Guatemala. Mis padres eran profesores y se especializaban en agricultura orgánica. Cada verano organizaba viajes por el mundo para enseñarles a los agricultores locales métodos para incrementar la producción de manera ecológica. No era precisamente el tipo de viajes alrededor del mundo y a los destinos jet-set que Quinn se había imaginado. En esos programas de verano tenía que subirme las mangas y trabajar al igual que los demás profesores estudiantes y agricultores así que llegaba a conocer a todos bastante bien. Pero. . . a este chico no podía reconocerlo: y era el tipo de chico que no podría olvidar jamás.

Tenía que ser una broma. Tal vez todo era un plan de Quinn para humillarme porque se había dado cuenta de que sus intentos de convertirse en mi falsa amiga estaban fallando. ¿Qué otra razón habría para que un lindo chico mayor se acercara a mí y fingiera haberme conocido en un viaje? No es que yo pensara que no tenía cierto atractivo pero es que sencillamente no era el típico chico que captaba la atención de los chicos guapos de último año.

Pero a mí nadie me iba a tomar por tonta y en especial no esos chicos que se creían tan populares como si ser popular significara algo en la vida.

Azote la puerta del casillero para cerrarla y dije:

-no sé de qué hablas.- cuando comencé a alejarme los escuche decir:

-¿no te acuerdas del programa externo de agricultura en Guatemala? ¿El de la universidad Maine? ¿Hace tres veranos? Ambos estuvimos ahí con nuestros padres.

Su vos sonaba como si realmente estuviera confundido también sonaba genuinos todos los detalles. No había manera alguna de que Quinn supiera todo eso. Tampoco había forma de que Finn lo recordara de alguna de nuestras pocas conversaciones de vecinos; cuando voltee me di cuenta de que lo había lastimado.

Estaba a punto de arriesgarme a hablar un poco más con el cuándo Sam uno de los chicos mayores más populares y estrella de atletismo escolar paso junto a nosotros y lo jalo del brazo. Si este chico era amigo de Sam entonces definitivamente yo no era su tipo. Y claro eso asumiendo que todo lo que me dijo no había sido broma.

Sam comenzó a arrastrarlo por el pasillo antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

-anda Anderson vamos a llegar tarde al entrenamiento

* * *

hoy si los dejo disfruten su fin de semana ojala sea de su agrado este capitulo

anallely :D


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-¿recuerdan a un chico llamado Anderson de algunos de nuestros viajes de verano?-les pregunte a mis padres esa noche en la cena de la manera más casual que pude. Me mantuve mirando el plato y jugué un poco en la pasta para eludir su perceptiva mirada. No estaba acostumbrado a ser evasivo con ellos porque nunca había tenido nada interesante que ocultarles pero en cuanto hice la pregunta en vos alta me sentí vulnerable de una forma muy peculiar.

-¿Anderson?-pregunto mi madre.

Continúe mirando mi plato pero juraría que escuche una ligera preocupación en la voz de mama quien por lo general era bastante serena. Normalmente ella era la más dura de los dos se ecuanimidad era irritante. Y a pesar de que le tenía una jurada aversión al maquillaje y a cualquier cosa que pareciera estar a la moda mi madre también era una mujer hermosísima al punto de exasperar por cierto. Solo apenas dos años atrás habían comenzado a aparecer algunas arrugas en su rostro siempre natural y unas cuantas canas en su cabello color chocolate. Y de todos sus colegas y amigos el único que podía contender con ella en belleza era mi padre. Resultaba muy desagradable tener padres tan guapos.

-¡aja Anderson!

-no me suena-dijo ella.

-yo tampoco recuerdo ningún Anderson. ¿Por qué preguntas?-mi padre interrumpió con demasiada naturalidad.

-porque lo conocí hoy en la escuela. Es un chico nuevo y se fue a presentar conmigo. Menciono que me recordaba de aquel viaje a Guatemala.

Por el rabillo del ojo alcance a ver que mi padre miraba furtivamente a mama.

-pues ahora que lo pienso creo que si me suena el nombre ¿dijiste Anderson?

-sí.

-ah sí creo que recuerdo a una hermosa pareja con su hijo. Creo que los padres eran etnobiologos. Si no me equivoco su apellido es Anderson.

-ahora si me siento como un idiota.-deje escapar un gruñido.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-es que cuando este chico Anderson se me acerco yo no lo reconocí para nada.

-bueno fue hace tres años y el grupo era más grande de lo normal. De hecho ha sido uno de los proyectos más grandes y complejos así que no me sorprende que no lo recordaras-añadió mi madre con rapidez.

-tu madre tiene razón Kurt-dijo papa mientras se levantaba de la mesa y comenzaba a recoger los platos.

-es muy extraño que no lo recuerde en lo absoluto en particular porque no hay muchos chicos de mi edad en los viajes. ¿Recuerdan cuál es su nombre?-pregunte.

-Creo que se llama Blaine-respondió mi padre. Luego aclaro la garganta y abrió la llave del fregadero-este muchacho Blaine si es que ese es su nombre ¿te dijo porque se mudó su familia a tillinghast?

-la conversación no duro lo suficiente. Me sentí apenado de no saber quién era a pesar de que el insistió en que me conocía así que fui un poco grosera. De hecho fui muy grosera-gruñí de nuevo-. Ahora me siento fatal.

-no te preocupes cariño. Siempre puedes ofrecer una disculpa.

-es cierto-. Me levante y comencé a ayudarle a papa con los trastes. Cuando le entregue un plato enjuagado para que lo apilara roce su brazo con mis dedos y pensé en que a pesar de todas las visiones que había tenido al tocar a otras personas nunca me había sucedido algo así al tocar a mis padres. Pero de inmediato volví a pensar en Blaine-. Y en respuesta a tu pregunta mama te puedo apostar que sus padres vinieron a trabajar en la universidad. Porque pues ¿en dónde más podrían encontrar empleo unos etnobiologos en tillinghast?

Aunque tillinghast llego a tener una prospera industria sombrera en el siglo XIX ahora era uno de esos pueblitos bicicleteros en lo que se refería a fuentes de empleo. Casi todo el mundo trabajaba para la universidad de una u otra forma: como profesores como comerciantes o en alguna otra actividad que cubriera las necesidades del campus.

-pero no creo haber visto sus nombres en la lista de profesores visitantes. ¿Tu viste a algún Anderson en la lista Elizabeth?-le pregunto mi padre a mi mama.

-no burt-contesto con ecuanimidad y permaneció sentada en lugar de levantarse a ayudarnos a limpiar la cocina como solía hacerlo.

Me preguntaba ¿Por qué estaría actuando de esa forma tan extraña? desee no haber mencionado el asunto. Pero por otra parte tal vez mis padres solo se estaban comportando de esa forma porque así eran ellos. Porque siempre parecía como si solo estuvieran interpretando el papel de padres siempre tratando de recordar el dialogo correcto. Siempre me pareció que se comportaban así porque eran unos académicos recalcitrantes porque eran como de otro mundo.

-¡ah bien! Pues posiblemente estas en lo correcto Kurt estoy seguro de que la universidad fue lo que los hizo venir aquí. Tal vez nos encontremos a los padres en los pasillos de la escuela en algún momento-dijo papa.

-estoy segura que nos encontraremos a la familia entera muy pronto-dijo mi madre levantándose al fin de la mesa-. Después de todo es un pueblo pequeño.

Y mientras yo continuaba en juagando platos y pasándoselos a papa me sumía en mi interior pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Blaine. Por una parte me sentía aliviada de que no se hubiera estado burlando de mi cuando aseguro conocerme pero por otro lado sabía que tendría que ofrecerle disculpas en la semana.

El teléfono sonó. Mi padre lo contesto y hablo un poco antes de pasármelo.

-es mercedes cariño.

Antes de siquiera decir hola mercedes se lanzó con todo.

-¿en dónde estás? Llame a tu celular te envié un mensaje y nada. Al final de plano me fui a casa ¡qué mala onda kurt!.

-¿a qué te refieres?-estaba totalmente perpleja.

-¿el DAILY GRIND? ¿Nos vemos después de clases?

-¡ay mercedes lo lamento! Se me olvido por completo ¿podrás perdonarme?-debido a toda mi confusión respecto a Blaine había olvidado que tenía planes de ver a mercedes en la cafetería. Me metí a la sala de estar para que mis padres no pudieran escuchar nuestra conversación. Me sentí fatal. La experiencia de haber perdido a su madre siendo tan chica hacia que mercedes se preocupara demasiado por el bienestar de la gente entre otras cosas.

-si claro no seas ridícula. Pero es que estaba muy preocupada. A ti nunca se te olvida nada ¿Qué te está pasando?

-¿se lo podre atribuir al cambio de horario? Apenas regresamos de viaje hace menos de una semana.-trate de encontrar una explicación cualquier explicación.

-si pero por favor prométeme que vas a mantener el celular encendido ¿está bien?

-si lo prometo-a mercedes le molestaba en demasía que con frecuencia olvidara encender el celular. En realidad los únicos que me llamaban eran ella y mis padres en caso de emergencia.

-ahora no se te vaya a olvidar que tenemos planes para ir al cine mañana por la noche ¿ok?

En cuanto escuche el tono de burla en el regaño de mercedes me reí aliviado.

-claro que no ¿acaso me perdería la película más reciente de la señorita Audrey Tatou?

Aunque por razones muy distintas a ambas nos fascinaban las películas extranjeras. Íbamos casi cada fin de semana. A mercedes le encantaba ver como se contaban las historias en distintas culturas y a mí me atraían las locales exóticas. Mercedes no podía entender cómo era posible que yo no tuviera suficiente con esas otras locaciones exóticas a las que iba en el verano. Sin importar cuantas veces se lo explicara no comprendía que las granjas en la Kenia o la Guatemala rural no tenía nada que ver con la cultura de los cafés parisinos.

-muy bien entonces te veo a las siete en el odeón.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Creí que lo menos terrible que me podría suceder el lunes seria encontrarme a Blaine en los pasillos y que me ignorara. De hecho no me habría sorprendido en lo absoluto si me hubiera mandado al diablo por haber sido tan grosera; habría sido una reacción completamente justificada. Ciertamente no pude haber anticipado ni merecido ver a Blaine esperándome afuera del salón con una amable sonrisa en el rostro. Sin embargo ahí estaba.

Se encontraba recargado en el muro externo del salón. Una vez más se veía tan casual que pensé que tal vez no me estaba esperando a mí. Después de todo podría haber tenido un sinfín de razones para estar ahí pero en ese momento me saludo sonriendo. En cuanto me di cuenta de que si me estaba esperando mis blancas mejillas se ruborizaron con intensidad. ¿Y cómo sabia mi horario?

Aunque pude devolverle la sonrisa y el saludo con cierta timidez con cada paso que daba hacia el me sentía más ansioso. Blaine traía puestos los típicos jeans y camisa negra sin embargo se veía muy distinto al chico promedio que se ve en tillinghast tal vez un poco más maduro. Y bueno aún estaba pendiente el asunto de ofrecerle una disculpa.

Su cálida sonrisa lo facilito todo. Fui directo al grano y le dije:

-Hey me siento fatal por no haberte reconocido desde el principio el viernes. . .

-ni lo menciones fue hace tres años y ambos nos vemos muy distintos. Especialmente tú-me interrumpió con una mirada profunda que me hizo enrojecer. Odiaba sonrojarme: el pareció darse cuenta de que me sentía incómodo y se apresuró a aligerar la atmosfera con una broma-. Yo también espero verme diferente de como lucia hace tres años tal vez. . . ¿un poquito mejor?

Me reí un poco pero no supe que decir después. Nunca sabía que decirles a los chicos a menos de que estuviéramos hablando acerca de alguna tarea escolar o de agricultura orgánica y aunque por lo general no me molestaba hablar de esos temas en este caso era obvio que ninguno de los dos se prestaba para hacer alguna broma con naturalidad. Por otra parte continuaba teniendo esa bizarra amnesia que me había hecho olvidar todo respecto a Blaine y Guatemala y como era lo más importante que teníamos en común me pareció imposible eludir el tema en la conversación.

Nos quedamos de pie en medio de un incómodo silencio que me pareció eterno. Para llenar el vacío comencé a caminar por el pasillo y el me siguió de inmediato. Sin embargo el silencio fue demasiado para mí y se me ocurrió preguntar:

-entonces. . . ¿tus padres también quieren salvar el mundo?

Me imagine que se sentiría identificado si acaso sus padres lo habían arrastrado como los míos lo hacían a realizar trabajos misioneros en lugares remotos como Guatemala.

-algo así-me dijo con bastante cordialidad y sentí que tal vez yo ya había superado el primer obstáculo de la conversación-. Debido a su profesión hemos viajado por todo el mundo seguro que sí.

-¿Y ustedes se mudaron aquí para que tus padres pudieran dar clases en la universidad B. . . . ?-estuve a punto de decir su nombre pero me detuve porque técnicamente no nos habíamos presentado y yo no pensaba admitir que había hablado sobre él con mis padres y que de esa forma me había enterado de cómo se llamaba.

-nos mudamos a tillinghast en el verano para que mis padres pudieran trabajar en un proyecto especial.

-¿entonces va a ser algo temporal?-pregunte sintiéndome bastante desilusionado al enterarme de que tal vez no permanecería mucho tiempo en el pueblo a pesar de que apenas si conocía a este chico.

-creo que estaremos aquí hasta cumplir los objetivos del proyecto.

Antes de que pudiera hacerle unas cuantas preguntas más típicas de una conversación adecuada volteo hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa y me pregunto:

-y entonces ¿adónde nos dirigimos?

-clase de inglés.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?

-orgullo y prejuicio.

-yo también lo tuve que leer para la clase de inglés el año pasado. Parecía que la maestra no iba a dejar de hablar de ese libro jamás creo que todavía sigue buscando a su señor Darcy.

No pude evitar reírme había escuchado exactamente lo mismo de mi maestra la señorita Taunton.

Así que comenzamos a hablar de orgullo y prejuicio; yo había leído esa novela en las prolongadas y calurosas noches en Kenia cuando no había otra cosa que hacer. De hecho ya había leído orgullo y prejuicio completa así que continúe con todas las demás obras de Jane Austen durante el verano. Me pregunto cuál era mi opinión. A mí me había encantado. El confeso que le había parecido lentísima y más aburrida que chupar un clavo. Pero cuando lo dijo lo hizo con una sonrisa tan linda que me vi forzada a perdonarle que tuviera una opinión tan negativa acerca de un libro que a mí me fascinaba. Nunca había tenido este tipo de conversación con un chico de hecho nunca la había tenido con alguien que no fuera mercedes. Mis padres y sus colegas no leían otra cosa que no fueran textos científicos o publicaciones sobre problemas mundiales. Por su parte mis otras amistades permanecían a ese grupo de gente que siempre tiende a lo trivial. A pesar de que Blaine y yo no estábamos de acuerdo fue muy emocionante encontrar a un chico con quien realmente podía hablar sobre todo después de haber pasado tanto tiempo fingiendo para mí y para todos los demás que no me molestaba no poder comunicarme con los chicos de mi edad.

Llegamos demasiado pronto a la clase de inglés. Me detuve cerca de la puerta y me sentí un poco incómodo porque no sabía cómo despedirme. Si le agradecía el haberme acompañado al salón ¿no sonaría como sacada de una escuela de la década de los cincuenta?

-bien pues fue muy grato volver a verte. . . –deje que la oración de perdiera en el aire porque continuaba con el dilema de mencionar su nombre o no. Y desee que no lo notara. Pero lo noto.

-Blaine. Blaine Anderson- dijo y luego me volvió a mostrar otra vez esa sonrisa que me desarmaba-. En caso de que lo hayas olvidado.

-claro claro; gracias Blaine. Y yo. . .

-se bien quien eres kurt hummel.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su clase pero de repente volteo y me miro con una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro.

-de hecho eres kurt Elizabeth hummel ¿verdad?

Y después de despedirse con la mano continua caminando.


End file.
